The Sentinel in the Shadows
by Kampe
Summary: Azkaban, the wizard prison. Once, it was the glory of Albion where a just and fair couple ruled. It fell, and fate punished Merlin for his failure. Now a man has escaped, Sirius Black is on the loose and heading for Hogwarts. Merlin is hot on his trail with hope in his grasp, but hope is a fragile thing and Merlin's plan to resurrect his friends might shatter like his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own _Merlin_ or _Harry Potter _those rights go to the BBC and J.K Rowling. I do own the poem though!**

**Hello! This is not entirely poetry, I just had this story idea and wrote a poem that sounded nice with it. There is the start of a story after the poem. I should probably be focusing on other stories, but I left my notes in the wrong place and cannot find them. Anyway, enough of my prattling, please enjoy the story! **

**The Sentinel in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 1-Where Camelot Once Was_**

**_Creeping darkness swarms the halls  
And reapers of shadows and hate  
Stalk through dusk  
Absolute  
Where fear is feared  
And insanity takes hold_**

**_The Prison that once was  
A castle  
Where hope ruled and magic flowed  
Once there was happiness and light  
Where darkness never won_**

**_Shades of those days  
Roam free  
They rot  
Together  
Their only friend locked  
Away  
Beyond their  
Reach_**

**_Evil-doers and innocents gather  
Mould  
Deep in the gloom  
Far out to sea_**

**_Once it was a beacon  
Ruled by a King  
But he died  
On the fields of Camalann  
His friend failed  
To save him_**

**_Once it was unity  
Ruled by a Queen  
But old age stole her  
In her sleep  
Her friend was unable  
To halt it_**

**_Once it was protected  
Guarded by a Warlock  
But he could not defend them  
From death_**

**_Now his mind is  
Shattered  
Like a mirror  
In a fit of rage  
Silence  
Is all he knows_**

**_He is alone  
In that Prison  
That was once  
Camelot  
And is now  
Azkaban_**

The corridors were filled with terrified whispers and insane shrieks. The prison guards swooped through the prison as silent sentinels. They drained the happiness from the captives, or at least that was what people assumed. They forced people to remember their worst moments, provoking gut-wrenching terror. They fed on the fear produced, leaving the victims weak and lifeless. They could even steal souls by sucking them from their mouths. It was horrible to see a man or woman reduced to little more than an empty shell.

They were the Dementors, the wardens of the wizard prison of Azkaban. They were supposed be vile, remorse-less, creatures with little will. This was not true though, they were the victims of a curse. There were thousands of them, all survivors of the battle of Camalann. Many never fought there; they had just been innocent peasants living in the lower town.

Morgana made no distinction, though, they were citizens of Camelot, and so they had to pay.

It was her final act, her final gift, her final spell. She amassed her anger and her hatred; she then covered the town with its ugly splendour. It was kept at bay while the Once and Future Queen shone with hope and promise. Guinevere died without an heir, leaving the kingdom to her best friend.

Camelot crumbled.

He tried everything, the Queen's friend, but it was fate's revenge. He failed his destiny, and he paid the consequences. His friends became the Dementors, forced to feed on fear. They wept silently, unable to stop themselves. The Queen's friend could not end them and give them the peaceful sleep they deserved. No, fate forced him to watch from the tower room that was once his home. He could do nothing but stare at those shinning crystals, and they could do nothing but feast.

So Camelot became Azkaban, where the Dementors roamed with ever-increasing guilt. Prisoners came, prisoners left, but all in all it stayed the same. None escaped, and the Queen's friend grew less sane with each broken person.

Then, after centuries of waiting, one man fled the prison without help.

In the late summer of 1993, Sirius Black slipped out of Azkaban.

Hope finally began to take root in splintered mind of the Queen's friend, and the crystals began to crack.

**So, should I continue? Or should I call it complete?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw all of the responses to this story and decided to write the next chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing favouriting and/or following!**

**Review Responses**

**White-Falcon-06-Thank you! I hope you like where the idea is going with this new chapter.**

**Vaultcat-****Thank you! Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your standards. Enjoy!**

**The Crossover**** Addict-****Thanks! I was not sure if this idea would be _too _original, so thanks for settling my mind. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy it!**

**Aerist-****Thank you! I tried to keep the characters true to their personalities (Morgana's curse, Merlin's guilt), so I'm glad that it turned out alright. I'm also really glad that the idea was original, but interesting (sometimes my ideas are wacky and uninteresting). Enjoy the new chapter!**

**_Chapter 2- Ember  
_****_Glimmer of hope  
Or remnant in the grate  
A wish granted  
Or a dying coal  
Dim embers burning  
Only to die in the wind_**

Sirius Black had never labelled himself sane, but never before had he decided he was _in_sane. If the giant, black, shadow was anything to go by, he was tempted to conclude that he had lost it. To be honest he had kind of already had his suspicions, twelve years in Azkaban with a single obsession was liable to have driven him to the point of no return.

Anyway, Sirius did not need to question his own sanity at a time like this, he had a goal. Pettigrew needed to pay for betraying James and Lily. It seemed Sirius was the only one who knew enough to bring vengeance down on the rat's head, so the job fell to him.

The huge, black, dog with matted fur shook himself, dislodging the water that had gathered from an impromptu shower only minutes ago.

Sirius sighed as he sat on his haunches and stared up at the shadow. Now that he was paying attention, he could see that it was not a shadow at all. No, it was hundreds of black, tiny, little, diamonds that seemed to glitter every so often. Sirius glared harder at the thing, attempting to get it to reveal it secrets. Padfoot growled and flicked his tail before continuing onwards at a steady and urgent pace.

Sirius groaned mentally as he thought about the long journey up ahead. Wales to Scotland, with no food, no money, no wand and a detour to Surrey, was going to take a while. He knew he was impatient, but getting to Hogsmeade by the end of the summer holidays seemed like a reasonable goal. I mean, that gave him a couple of weeks! Actually, no, that sounded completely ridiculous.

Padfoot heard something like a chuckle breeze past his ear. It was almost like nature agreed with his assessment about the hopelessness of the situation. He barked something roughly translatable to, 'Now even nature is against me. Damn you, universe!'

The dark laugh swept by Sirius again. It had a reproachful edge to it, as if Sirius had done something mildly wrong. The two, similar, sounds that Sirius had heard made him wonder what 'mildly wrong' was classified as with the voice's owner. It had sounded so evil, making Sirius wonder what heinous act he himself had _actually _committed. No, he was coming up blank.

Sirius was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost did not notice it. The black shape above him had begun to glow a mysterious, and potent, gold. The diamonds seemed to be cracking down the middle; it was almost as if golden energy was forcing its way out from the inside. It was like a hatching dragon, dangerous, powerful and impossible to control.

The light grew, and grew. It seemed to illuminate nothing, yet at the same time make Sirius feel incredibly exposed. Soon Padfoot was squinting as spots danced before his eye. It had grown almost too bright to look at when it collapsed. It actually collapsed; it just folded in on itself before condensing into a pinprick and coming to hover near the grass.

The light vanished and something, _no someone_, took its place.

The figure sprang to his feet with the agility of a cheetah. For a fraction of a second, the man's face was devoid of all emotion. It was gone so quickly, replaced with a cheerful grin, that Sirius decided that he had imagined it. Sirius sat in his dog form and studied the silent man. Sirius quickly realised that the man was very young, so in his late teens or early twenties. The man had a smooth, pale face with sharp cheekbones and full lips. He was wearing an old-fashioned and worn outfit that composed of brown slacks, brown boots, a red tunic-shirt, a brown jacket and a faded-blue neckerchief. His ears stuck out slightly from underneath his ruffled, raven, hair. The cheery smile showed gleaming white teeth.

What really confused Sirius were the young-man's eyes.

His eyes shone a sapphire blue, showing warmth and compassion. There was no doubt about who would win an 'eye-twinkling' competition between this man and Dumbledore. The young-man's eyes twinkled far beyond Dumbledore's expertise, too far.

There was something about the young-man's eyes that put Sirius on edge. They seemed _too _cheerful _too _naïve. His eyes held no depth; it was as if the young-man had mastered Occlumency and then built another person on top of the defences.

That could not be right, it made no sense. Sirius just decided to put it down to the paranoia from twelve years in Azkaban and to move onto 'what-the-hell-is-this-man-doing-here-and-how-did-he-materialize-in-a-flash-of-light?'

They stared at each other for a few minutes, the young-man still grinning like a loon and looking the epitome of crazy. Suddenly, the young-man cocked his head and fixed a curious stare on Padfoot. The dog-man shivered involuntarily under the man's joyful, yet assessing, gaze.

"Well, well Sirius," The man spoke softly with a deadly voice covered by a thick veneer of cheer and curiosity. Sirius himself was frozen to the spot, unable to detect the ice the man's voice yet still suspicious of the man's hidden nature. "I thought I might be finding you here." Padfoot just stared up at the young-man, still shocked for some unexplainable reason. "I have an offer for you, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Padfoot shook himself before swiftly transforming back to Sirius. He looked much better in dog-form, straggly, black, hair and rags that were no longer robes added to the 'mad convict' effect. "What sort of deal?" Sirius inquired cautiously, despite brushing his past suspicions away, he was not going to trust this mysterious man.

"I'll get you Pettigrew, or I'll somehow get him arrested and you'll be cleared of all charges." The young-man stated with a merry vigour.

"In exchange?" Sirius asked his voice hoarse from lack of use. He glared stonily at the overly-joyful man, harbouring a sense of foreboding.

The young-man's grin got even wider, and Sirius was wondering if he was going to like his side of the bargain. "I need you to take custody of Harry Potter!" The young-man exclaimed excitedly. "Just keep him out of Dumbledore's grasp," His voice became worried and serious. "Don't show him the prophecy; don't train him to defeat Voldemort. I'll be dealing with that wannabe myself."

"Sounds good." Sirius decided, still hesitant but not entirely off the deal. He had been hoping to take Harry in anyway. No, it was the second part he was worried about. He did not want for Harry to have to defeat Voldemort, or to even fight him for that matter, but no preparation? "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't!" The young-man replied cheerfully before rolling up his sleeves. "No dark-mark though." He shrugged slyly. "You know, we might just end up being friends!"

"Doubt that." Sirius snorted with disbelief, the other man's smile was still firmly fixed in place. "Magically binding oath."

"Eh, might as well." The man grasped Sirius' foreman as Sirius grabbed his. Using his left hand, the man withdrew a pale wand from his pocket. It looked as if bark scales were covering in and was fashioned so that it tapered to a point. The other, blunt, end had a handgrip that had two sets of wings carved onto it, forming the actual grips. "I…Ember, swear on my magic to capture Peter Pettigrew and turn him in to the Ministry of Magic in order to aid Sirius Black in clearing his own name. So be it." A golden thread slithered around their hands, signalling that 'Ember's' side of the contract was binding.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic to take official custody of Harry James Potter after I am declared innocent, or before then if I so decide. I also swear on my magic to not train him, or to knowingly allow others to train him in order to battle Lord Voldemort, this includes sharing knowledge about Voldemort's weaknesses and the prophecy. So be it." Sirius saw two more golden bands twine around their hands. Sirius gritted his teeth as heat seared through his body. Ember seemed completely unaffected, just standing there with that grin on his face.

The pain died, and the bands along with it. Both were silent for less than a second as Ember was quick to speak up. "That concludes our business. Though I suppose you'll want a lift to Surrey?" He questioned with a maniacal grin.

"How did you-never mind." Sirius sighed in defeat. "Sure thing." Ember slung an arm around Sirius' shoulder and they disappeared with a small 'pop' the air left shimmering like in a heat wave.

They appeared in the middle of a dark park. Swings moved lazily in the wind and leaves rustled eerily. Sirius shivered because if the tension in the creepy park. He glanced at Ember, only to find he could not quite see the man's face. The outline of what looked like a smirk was visible, and it chilled Sirius to the bone.

"I assume you'll be making your own way to Hogsmeade?" Ember had already removed his arm when he drawled in the way that only royals, and Malfoys, could. The young man gave Sirius a sidelong glance, watching the, seemingly, older wizard nod. "I'll be seeing you then."

The man disapparated with a small 'pop', leaving Sirius to transform and scan the dark night for his wronged godson.

Ember flopped down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. With a wave of his hand, privacy spells made their home and the mirror lost its conscious. The man sighed and kicked his boots off, before staring at the ceiling in wonder.

It had been so long since he was free. So long that he knew that sanity was not an option for him. He lost his mind to the darkness years ago, fate and Morgana had given him the worst possible punishment. He could do nothing as his people were turned into the fear-feasting Dementors. He could do nothing as the Wizarding World sunk into decline and the Old Religion died. He and the two dragons were the last of the Old Religion. It would die with them, and the world would be thrown into chaos.

Ember was not going to let that happen. For each destiny broken, another took its place. Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Freya, Nimueh, Morgause, Morgana, Mordred…all of them were parts of the Old Religion, and together they could bring it back. Albion would rise. He would see to it.

Merlin 'Emrys' Ambrosius had a goal far different to anyone else's. He was not going to rely on Harry Potter to stop Voldemort. No, he was going to save the world, and his friends with it.

Ember was a good name, _Em_rys Am_br_osius. Just like… Merlin, Mer-lin, Mer-lion, Lion, Leon. Yes! He could use Leon and honour an old friend in the process. Now all he needed was a way to get into the school. A plan began to form in his head, and Merlin smirked evilly. He needed a false report, an orphanage and a bit of magic. Hogwarts would not know what hit it.

**One thing you should know -Merlin is not exactly a 'good' good guy. He is still on the light side, but he will act dark when no one is looking and is essentially insane. This will become more obvious later, but I decided to warn you anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I am sorry for the wait, but I had to update my other stories (the lesson? Do not have more than two fics running at the same time!). I would have been quicker, but I caught a month-long virus (it still refuses to die) and could not stare at my computer for too long. Anyway, I am back with more of this story!**

**Review Responses:**

**B Michi-**** Thanks! I am glad it captured your interest. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Aerist- ****Yay! I was not sure if I could make Merlin come across as creepy, he's so nice in the show that it's difficult to get him right with a personality shift. I am very glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing again, I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Farvanna-****Good, I am happy that you like it! Feel free to be sceptical, but don't worry, Merlin is not going to die, or go on a rampage and kill everyone. He might kill a few people, but mostly just Death Eaters. Thanks, I am really pleased that you like the idea! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**ProcrastinationIsMyCrime-**** Thank you so much! Thank goodness that my poem was understandable. I have been known to write some confusing poetry. I am so glad that you got the story behind it (doing it in poetry was easier than writing it all out). You liked the idea too? I was not sure how everyone would receive it, it's not exactly common. Thanks for the reassurance. I am very happy that the story is exciting, this chapter may not be as thrilling, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**GoldenFireFish- ****Thank you! I am very, very happy that you think I pulled of Merlin's insanity well. It is hard (for me) to pull off the balance between the Merlin in the series and his new personality in this story. Well, here is the next instalment, I really hope you like it!**

**Vaultcat-**** Thanks for reviewing again! I am really pleased that you like where the story is heading and his new personality. I will hurry up and get us to Hogwarts. I am planning for the next one to be Diagon Alley (I am thinking Snape as a guide) for Merlin and a completely new route for Harry. After that the plan is to get them to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Maverick14th-**** Thank you! I am definitely glad that you like this fic and find it interesting. Yeah, I did find that he seemed to be very similar to the young Merlin in most crossovers. In my mind the time alone would have changed him. Maybe not as drastically as in this fic, but enough for any old friends to notice the difference and become worried. I like reading the sort of 'What if Merlin was not as nice or darker?' fics as well, it is interesting to see how he might have turned out. I did try to write this chapter, unfortunately I caught a virus and then saw how many other fics I had that needed updating. Anyway, thanks again! I hope this chapter is too your liking!**

**Lieutenant Luna- ****Yep, insanity can be fun to read an write! I am going to try and combine a mixture of 'Stand up and do an ode to Gryffindor in the middle of Snape's lesson' and 'Threaten someone with disembowelment for no particular reason and follow through with the threat'. For all I know, you could be referring to a different Luna, but if you like Luna Lovegood, you might enjoy knowing I have plans for her to have a fairly major part in this story.**

**IMPORTANT!****Merlin will be going to Diagon Alley next chapter and I need to know which teacher will take him/which teacher he will spend a few hours driving up the wall/which teacher he will intrigue. I was thinking Snape (whose character I am rather fond of) because he might look beyond the annoying-ness that will be Leon/Merlin. I would really like to hear your opinion though!**

**_Chapter 3-Past  
_****_It binds us  
It writes us  
It shapes us  
It makes us  
Forget or remember  
Defend or prosecute  
It is us  
We are it  
Our past is who we are  
Our now is who we will be_**

Sirius Black stood in the middle of the park, stunned. He clutched a limp news-paper in his hand and blinked continuously at the date. Confusion overwhelmed his senses like a tsunami reaching the shore. His hands began to shake making the paper rustle noisily. His breaths came out as pants like they were prone to do when he was in dog form. Blackness filled his vision and a cyclone of dizziness swept over him. Then the tension just drained away. Shock, uncertainty and fear trickled down the drain to be replaced by calm, cool acceptance. For a moment, suspicion flitted across Sirius' mind, but it was soon abolished by his relaxing brain.

Sirius flicked his eyes towards the date again, marvelling at the power of his new acquaintance. The date on the newspaper read _'Friday, 30__th__ July 1993'_. Sirius allowed his brain to process the information serenely. He had come from Wednesday the 18th of August 1993. The year was right, the date was very wrong. Sirius found doubt entering his mind, mixed with confusion. He should be panicking, he had been panicking. Why was he not now? As soon as he heard the thought, it was gone. He became tranquil as if the idea was merely a joke. He began to root around in his pocket, mumbling to himself. "Right, godson, birthday..."

The swings rattled noisily in the wind and the roundabout squeaked mercilessly. A raven cawed loudly from the hedge-grow, its eyes shimmering gold. A strange calm settled over the fugitive and the park, the wind stilling, the chill dissolving. One of the raven's silky, black feathers drifted to the ground as the black-eyed bird swooped off into the night.

Harry Potter yawned quietly before tucking his completed History of Magic homework under the loose floor-board. It was not exactly completed, but it was good enough for a thirteen-year-old (for two hours!) who had to do it under the cover of the bed-sheets, at night. The loose floor-board under the bed held all of Harry's most important possessions. His completed homework (scrounged from the cupboard underneath the stairs with thanks to the Weasley Twins), a photo-album of his parents (a gift from Hagrid) and all his new birthday presents along with the latest news from his best friends, Ron and Hermione. It was Harry's only link to the Wizarding World, the world where he was revered for defeating Voldemort as a one-year-old and surviving the killing curse. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, sometimes he wondered if that was all he was to the wizards and witches. Was he only a tool? Was he only an orphan allied forcibly to the light as he was honed for battle against Voldemort? Harry was pretty sure he was being honed, like a knife, or a sword. He had encountered Voldemort twice at Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus-with-too-many-names-Dumbledore owner of-too-many-titles yada yada yada…) in the same number of years. That was not including all the other near-death experiences (troll, unicorn-blood-drinking-teacher, three-headed-dog, killer-plants, the-murderous-glare-of-Snape…) he had, had during his first two years at Hogwarts. Was it too much to ask for a quiet third-year?

Due to all the attempts on his life, Harry had developed a keen sense of paranoia. The young wizard was not likely to show it in public; he only really worried about ordinary, school-related, things and Snape, who got his own category for general creepiness. Oh, and the Dursleys. His closest relatives had it out for him. They would probably throw a party if Harry were to die (the more gruesome his death, the better). When a small package flew through the window, Harry simply looked at it as it thudded on the floor. He blinked a couple of times and shrugged. It was neither Dursley nor Snape nor school related; his paranoia did not even snore.

With hands shaking from lack of sleep, Harry scooped the little parcel into his hand, examining it closely. It was enclosed in a large leaf, which was skewered by a twig, all in all it look rather hastily put together. Harry gently undid it, allowing the leaves to fall and the twigs to drop to the floor. Inside was the last thing he was expecting. Well, he was not sure what he was expecting, it was not this gold chain, though. The chain was made of tiny, gold, links. Strung on it were four things. One looked like the pendant it was originally made for, the other three were rings. Two rings were solid gold, different messages engraved on each.

_'Dear Prongs, From Lily-Flower. Here is my heart.' _One read.

_ 'Dear Lily-Flower, From Prongs. You already have mine.' _The other said.

Harry decided that they were wedding rings. He had his suspicions about whose they were; his mother had been called Lily after all. Was Prongs, James Potter? The other ring was gold too. A glittering ruby was set on it and it was designed to slot onto the wedding-ring from Prongs, forming a single ring. It had its own inscription. '_Lily, my love, 'till death do us part-James Potter' _It was probably an engagement ring and Harry was becoming convinced that they were his parent's rings. An indescribable joy swelled within him as he came to that conclusion. He had so little of his parents that any relic of them was a blessing and a treasure. His smile turned watery and he sniffed quietly so as not to wake his relatives. Harry clutched the chain with possessiveness that would rival a dragon as he examined the last item.

It was the Hogwarts crest with a few major differences. The four sections of the shield were all red with golden animals on them. In the place of the Gryffindor lion was a stag, a dog replaced the Slytherin snake, a rat was in the stead of the Hufflepuff badger, and a wolf was in the place of the Ravenclaw eagle. Harry frowned at the 'M' that had stolen its spot from the 'H' before reading the shimmering text at the bottom. The Hogwarts motto had been substituted for three different sentences that kept exchanging places with each other. Sometimes it read _'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'_ until changing to _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' _five seconds later. The final phrase was simply _'Mischief Managed'_. Harry flipped the crest over to find that words were engraved on the solid-gold back. _'This belongs to James Potter, Prongs of the Marauders, 1971-1978'_

Harry put two and two together; it seemed that all of these items had belonged to his mother and father, so the sender was an old friend of theirs. Maybe they were a birthday present? Harry shrugged that thought away, relishing in having something of his mother. Sure, some were his father's and that was amazing, but he had had nothing of his mother until today. The thirteen year-old grinned with delight and poked his head out the window, trying to see who had sent the gift.

All Harry saw was a giant dog illuminated by the street-lamps.

Merlin sniffed with misery as crocodile tears ran down his chubby cheeks. A small, red, bag, of similar design to a briefcase, was clenched in one of his tiny hands. He stared with wide, sparkling-cerulean, eyes at the kind, young, female, police-officer next standing next to him. The immortal shook with faux trepidation as the police-officer gave him one, last, soft, smile before pressing the doorbell.

Marian let undid the rusty bolts with pointed efficiency before dropping the chain with a rattle. The door creaked open to reveal a common sight. A police officer stood outside the front door next to a young boy. The child's cheeks were wet and his raven hair slightly singed. His clothes were simple, a grey long-sleeve-T-shirt and blue jeans. Worn, blue trainers were on his feet and a red case was clutched in his hand. Marian removed a white sheaf of paper from the desk beside her.

"Leon Simpson?" The new lady's voice was stern and unforgiving.

Merlin assessed her with eyes veiled by tears and mumbled in response. "Yes, miss."

"Good, I'll take him from here." The lady stated calmly with a gentle tinge to her voice. She pulled the immortal in and closed the door as the police-woman left. "Now, Leon," She addressed Merlin using his new name. "I am Marian and this is Ms Morgan's Orphanage. You are in Colston, England." Marian took Merlin firmly by the hand and tugged him into the room next-door. It turned out to be an office with a simple oak desk and four padded chairs. A computer rested on the table and various information posters were on the walls. Merlin quickly memorized the map as he was pushed into one of the chairs. Marian took the seat behind the desk, her back straight and her gaze harsh. "Leon, there are some simple rules to follow. One, we adults are in charge. Ms Morgan is the highest authority, I am second in command and Eleanor is third. Two, do not leave the grounds without permission from myself or another adult working here. Three, do not go into the girls' dormitories or onto their floor. Four, do not enter any dormitory, except your own, without permission from one of its inhabitants. Five, breakfast is from seven to seven thirty, lunch from twelve to one, and dinner from four thirty to five thirty. Six, homework is to be completed before any other activity."

Marian stared at Merlin until he muttered softly. "Yes, miss."

"Now, there are other rules, but you will pick those up in time." Marian raised her voice and yelled. "Jeffery!"

A boy shot into the study, green eyes twinkling mischievously and shaggy, blonde, hair swaying. "Yes, Marian?" The boy, presumably Jeffrey, asked quickly. "It wasn't me!"

"What wasn't you?" Marian questioned sternly, her eyes slightly cold. "If you bleached the towels again, you're on probation for a week. Now, show Leon here to his room."

Jeffrey gulped before latching onto Merlin's shoulder and hauling the immortal out of the room. Merlin shook him off as soon as the door closed behind him. "First floor second room on the left?" He asked brusquely, aware that the other boy would chalk it under grief.

"Yeah." Jeffery confirmed with his voice subdued and the shine melting from his eyes. "Parents died recently?"

"Five hours ago. House burnt down." Merlin informed the child quietly, injecting the right amount of sorrow into his voice. Jeffrey nodded sympathetically. Merlin had done his homework; he knew that Jeffery's parents had died in much the same way before he was passed onto an aunt that gave him up.

The two boys walked in silence to the empty dormitory. Scaling the stairs with ease and traversing the wooden floor-boards without so much as a creak. Merlin was shown to the only unoccupied bed, which happened to be under the window. He dropped his trunk onto the old mattress, mentally counting down.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

A screech tore through the air, just as a cream envelope landed in Merlin's lap.

The immortal could not help himself, hidden by the light, a dark smirk crept onto his face.

**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers who support this story by their continued reading!**

**Hope to see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know I said I would get Merlin to Diagon Alley this chapter, but I decided to do more on Harry's end instead. That means I would still really like to know who you want to take Merlin to the Alley next chapter. As for the development on Harry's end and the new variable, what do you think? I was not planning to have Gilli, but I thought that Merlin might like another Old Religion Magic-User for company. The secret to Gilli's long-life will be revealed later. Thanks for reading!**

**Review Responses:**

**Golden Fire Fish-**** Thanks, especially because you reviewed again! It nice to see that you are still interested! Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Vaultcat- ****Thanks so much! This chapter is mainly just exploring the characters, the plot does not progress much so I hope you still enjoy it! I do try, so thank you for enjoying the story. If you ever want me to go over one of my chapter or stories, let me know. Well, I really hope you enjoy the update!**

**_Chapter 4- Family  
Bonds unbreakable  
Yet fragile at first glance  
Many a cursed blessing  
None a bitter gift  
Relate and share  
Argue and dispute  
Together we stand  
With loose ends trailing  
Alone we stand  
With morals shattered  
Kith or Kin  
Close yet Far  
From darkest depths  
We answer the call_**

Harry sighed miserably. He glared at the mirror, staring at the copious amount of gel in his hair. Aunt Petunia had finally got his messy locks to lie flat. It had taken an immense amount of gel and the result left him looking like Snape. Snape, however, had the excuse of cauldron fumes and long work hours. Harry only had his aunt to blame.

With a slight growl, Harry calmed himself. He was determined to play the perfect child. He wanted that signature! See, Harry was sent an extra form with his Hogwarts letter. The form asked for a guardian's permission. If Harry wanted to go to Hogsmeade- the wizard village near Hogwarts- he would have to get his aunt or uncle to sign it. Aware of how unlikely that would be, Harry had decided to use a certain event to get them to sign. Some would call it blackmail; Harry called it a done deal.

All Harry had to do was act like a Muggle for this week. Unfortunately, 'Aunt' Marge- Uncle Vernon's sister- was staying for this particular week along with her favourite dog, Ripper. They both hated Harry with passion, always enjoying watching the wizard squirm. Harry loathed them.

The young wizard had gotten through Saturday. Barely. He had silently recited passages of his broomstick care book- a birthday present from Hermione- every time Marge insulted him. That basically equated to every other second. Harry had leapt the first hurdle, but the second was a pole vault, without a pole.

The boy-who-lived would be up against the yearly Dursley-family reunion. Last year he had been on his own in a crowd of drunk adults. All of the kids there had hated him and had ganged up to take him out. It had been seven on one. Harry's only friend out of school had skipped the last family reunion, most likely because of his parents. The wizard's friend's three-person family were the black sheep. They were actually _normal_. The rest of the Dursley's were not, despite what they told themselves.

So Harry hung back from the main Dursley party until his Uncle pushed him harshly into the car. Marge was going separately, so that was some relief at least. Harry drooped in his seat, mindlessly staring at his scuffed, black shoes to ignore Dudley's jibes. It took them about an hour to get there, only tall trees passing them by.

Vernon neatly parked his posh car with Marge parking hers not long afterwards. The gravel lot just behind the imposing electric gates was filled with other, equally–stylish, cars. The majestic, stone house loomed above them, exuding a snobbish aura. The chaotic family piled out of the car, Dudley going out Harry's side as an excuse to run him over. Harry was soon hit by a door as he tried to climb out, but he refused to make a sound. Marge marched over to them, beginning to converse in a loud voice to Vernon and Petunia. After a few seconds of dilly-dallying due to the locked front door, a portly man, Vernon's first cousin, showed them into the house. The hostess greeted them with high, shrieking laughter. She cast a disdainful eye over Harry's crumpled, too-big, dress shirt and trousers. Her eyes lingered on his, holey, dull shoes and she gave a disgusted sniff. The wizard sighed, these were the only nice clothes he owned, other than Hogwarts robes, and he had worn them for four Dursley gatherings.

The host and hostess, Mr and Mrs Periwinkle, soon showed them to the garden where many guest already were. It was extremely fashionable to arrive early in the Dursley family. Harry's uncle was quickly greeted by a loud, booming voice.

"I say, Vernon!" A slimy man in an impeccable suit, much like all the other men, exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you!" The two were soon droning on about governmental issues. This was a silent signal for Harry and the other Dursley's. Petunia immediately began gossiping with a lady in a purple cocktail dress, while Marge strolled off towards the buffet. Dudley was receiving hugs left and right, Harry knew that the boy would go back with several hundred pounds from bribes.

Harry slipped off into the crowd, quickly getting lost in the sea of elegant dresses and fancy suits. When he spotted a redhead his age, he quickly steered clear. Elaine Mackintosh would rat the young wizard out to her older brother, Samuel Mackintosh, ending in a brutal fight. Harry was going to go home amply injured, but that did not mean he had to run straight for trouble.

"Psst, Bolt!" A youthful voice yelled from his right. Harry turned to face the noise, a grin stretching over his face. An arm tugged him out of the crowd and towards a spot behind a hedge. This was a secluded part of the garden, where weeds grew wild and bushes were feral. Harry still did not know why it had been neglected, even after eleven years.

"Gilli!" Harry responded happily. Julian Cameron was the wizard's only friend outside of school. The boy was almost two years younger than Harry, his birthday occurring on the 10th of March. Julian was Harry's cousin-in-law, his mother being one of Vernon's three sisters. "You came!" The boy's immediate family had not made it last year; they had probably skived to avoid their relatives. Julian's mother and father had never got on with the rest of the family, his mother was almost disowned.

"Dad had a meeting at work." Julian, Gilli, informed Harry cheerfully. The eleven-year-old had dirt-brown hair mixed with ebony. His chocolate-brown eyes always seemed to carry experience and old pain. Overall, Gilli was a surprisingly energetic and joyful person despite his occasional spouts of wisdom. "They didn't want to come this year either, but I begged to see you." A crooked grin slipped onto Julian's face. "I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see my best friend!" Gilli also refused to use modern slang so he often came across as cocky-which he was- and articulate.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Harry was prepared to admit that Gilli trumped Ron for best friend status. Gilli had been unwavering over the years, whereas Ron was not always loyal. Despite their close friendship, Harry had not revealed his magic to Gilli. This was because of three things, one the wizard law. Two their letters were not secure, and three they had not seen each other since before Harry's eleventh birthday. Even now Harry was wary, if he told a Muggle he could get into serious trouble with the Ministry. "Anything new on your end?" Harry could see that Gilli was ready to burst with excitement, the pursed lips and shinning eyes gave him away.

"You were telling me about your boarding school in Scotland, yeah?" Gilli was grinning like a manic as he leaned in closer to share his secret. If Harry had looked hard enough, he would have seen a sly edge to Julian's smile. "Well I got an acceptance letter for a school in the same country. It has this strange name. Hogwarts, I think?"

Harry gaped in surprise at Gilli's exclamation. His best friend had never said anything about accidental magic. Mind you, neither had Harry so there was not much stock in that. "Really?" Harry gasped enthusiastically. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"I thought it was a prank!" Gilli's face betrayed astonishment, but his expression was still tame. "Now, now I know it's real!"

"This is amazing!" Harry could do nothing but stare at the Dudley look-a-like.

"Tell me everything." Gilli demanded impatiently. "Please, Bolt?"

Harry was soon engrossed in his tales of Hogwarts. Even if he had not been, the teen would never have noticed the small glint of patronizing humour in Gilli's eyes.

**_Ms Morgan's Orphanage_**

Merlin grasped the envelope in his young hands. Bemusement was plastered on his face but inside he was utterly calm. Hogwarts' teachers had become so predictable. It had been much better in the Founders' days. Merlin had helped the Founders build Hogwarts; it had been an exploit before his return to Camelot. The castle had been beautiful, tingling with magic. His best work lay within the foundations. He had woven spell after spell, pouring magic into the castle with pure intent. The result had been the sentience of the castle, he had even named her. She was Friþstów for stéopcilum, sanctuary for those without protection. Merlin preferred to call her Frida.

"Uh, Earth to Leon." A voice sliced through Merlin's memories. The warlock was immediately annoyed, his memories were precious things and were not to be rushed. "Hellooo, anyone home?"

Merlin glared fiercely at Jeffery. The boy was irritating. Merlin shrugged, pushing his complaints to one side. Jeffery was simply enjoying his childhood, something Merlin had never been able to do. "Yeah, what?" Merlin replied with a hint of frustration.

Jeffrey was unperturbed, simple blinking at the warlock's tone. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

The Horned Owl perched on the window sill hooted in agreement. It ruffled its feathers with impatience. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the messenger, mentally reprimanding the bird. Jeffery flopped down with a huff of annoyance. When the blonde made a grab for the letter, Merlin swiftly dodged. The warlock made sure to open the letter out of Jeffery's reach. Merlin's eyes skimmed the page, ignoring the second sheet of parchment and focusing on the first. He knew the letter off by heart and only needed to read the acceptance letter for his front.

_Dear Mr. Simpson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st September. Due to your late acceptance, we will send a teacher immediately after this owl. Please have your answer prepared for our representative._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Merlin closed the letter quickly and stood up with pointed efficiency. "I need to see Marian." The warlock declared, inwardly hating his forced dependency. He did wonder, for a moment, why a member of staff had not delivered the letter personally. He chalked it down to his late acceptance into the school. Unfortunately he did not have enough energy to throw himself further back in time. It was more convenient to stay in early August anyway.

"Whoa there, mate!" Jeffery exclaimed immediately. Merlin knew immediately that one of the other boys on campus was Australian. "What for?"

"This strange letter." Merlin replied in a slightly patronizing tone. "Come on." He was speaking to the owl, not Jeffery, at this point. The messenger flew over to the warlock's shoulder and Jeffery chose to follow Merlin back to the bureau. Ignoring the blonde's incessant badgering, Merlin rushed to Marian's office. He stopped right in front of the lady just as she was closing the door. "I need to speak to you, Miss."

Marian took one look at the boy, the letter and the owl before letting him in. Pushing Jeffery back slightly, she shut the door in his face and turned towards Merlin. "You've been accepted into that Scottish boarding school, right?" Marian asked with an exasperated sigh. She plucked the envelope from his hands and read the address.

_Mr Leon Simpson  
Dormitory 11 to 12 -First Floor, Second Room on the Left  
Ms Morgan's Orphanage  
Saxon Lane  
Somerset_

"It's them alright." Marian sighed and returned the letter to Leon. "Take a seat, a teacher will soon be here to explain." The woman sat down behind her desk while Merlin lowered himself into a chair opposite. The two stared at each other for a while, trying to get a measure of the stranger in front of them. Marian narrowed her eyes at the enigmatic boy. Merlin wanted to growl at her for some reason. The tension in the room rose, the peak climbing and climbing.

A sharp ring pierced the pressure and Marian sighed in relief. Leon was giving her the heebie- jeebies. With practiced efficiency, Marian rose to her feet and hurried out of the office. Merlin raised an eyebrow, letting a satisfied grin slip onto his face.

Plans swirling through his head, the warlock waited.


End file.
